


Not so subtle

by tomoewantsdolls



Series: Drarryland 2019 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Drabble, Drarryland: A Drarry Game/Fest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 04:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomoewantsdolls/pseuds/tomoewantsdolls
Summary: Harry receives flowers and of course people notice.





	Not so subtle

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Flowers keep appearing on Harry's desk every morning and he won't tell anyone why. Either 1) He doesn't know why -OR- 2) He knows and refuses to admit it. Minimum: 208 - Maximum 458."
> 
> Thanks Amelior8or for the beta! (any remaining mistake is my fault and mine alone)

When Harry entered his office, his team was already waiting for his debrief. Everyone, except for the newbie.

“Where is O'Dalaigh?”

“Probably stuck in the archive,” said Ron. “What's with the flowers?”

Harry looked at the small bouquet on his desk: red carnations, larkspur and lemon blossom. He tried to school his expression before sitting down to face them. He ignored Ron's scowl and the others’ questions hiding shamelessly behind the last reports. “OK, let's start.”

When everyone else seemed to have forgotten the issue, O'Dalaigh arrived, reviving the debate. “Nice flowers, boss. Same as the last debrief?”

“And the one before that.” Ron pointed out.

“Actually, I came the other day…”

“Enough. We are here to discuss your findings. Williamson?”

The man fidgeted on the seat. “Er, yes, right. As you can see on the report...”

The meeting went smoothly after that, but Harry could feel Ron's piercing gaze and actively ignored it.

Hours later, they both walked around the lined cubicles to the lift. Ron cleared his throat. “So, Hermione says you have a suitor?”

“A what?”

“I don’t know, mate. Something she said about the flowers on your desk.”

Harry held the lift door to let him in and waited for Dawlish and Malfoy. Both came from the left corridor carrying a pair of boxes, the first muttering his protests, the later rolling his eyes in exasperation.

Ron greeted both men and didn’t press the issue. The silence on the lift was deafening.

“Going down to Mysteries?” Said Harry.

“Yes. The less I am around these blasted boxes the better,” answered Dawlish.

“Give them to me. I can take a detour while you pick up Hermione,” he said when he saw Ron’s frown. 

Harry waited until only Malfoy remained to speak again.

“Can you stop sending me flowers?”

“I was under the impression that you wanted us to be discreet, so I thought we could communicate with flowers.”

“You’re not being subtle, you know? Besides, you always send me the same ones.”

“What can I say, I'm smitten.” 

“You sap.”

“Dinner tonight?”

“Sure. My place.”

“Of course,” Draco replied and put a conjured carnation on Harry’s lapel.

Harry smiled and leaned in to kiss him before the door opened on the ninth level.

**Author's Note:**

> dark red carnation: represents deep love and affection
> 
> delphinium/larkspur: July birth flower, symbolize an open heart, boldness and ardent attachment
> 
> lemon blossom: discretion, fidelity


End file.
